Pinned Terribly
by WhiteDresses
Summary: Toby Flenderson's uncomfortable, first ever conversation with Todd Packer. Not slash. Rating for safety.


**Title:** Pinned Terribly  
**Fandom: **The Office  
**Character(s):** Toby Flenderson, Todd Packer.  
**Challenge #7:** Caught  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words: **747  
**Summary:** Toby Flenderson's first ever conversation with Todd Packer.  
**Author's Notes:** When I first wrote this, I wasn't very sure where I'd place this on the Office time line... well, I'm still not sure, but xD Anyway. Originally I thought about having it take place early on, possibly before the documentary crew ever came to Dunder Mifflin... which would explain why we never see this interaction, and then, never see it ever again (Well, we hardly see any of Todd Packer on the show, but still...). But when I finished writing this, I figured it -could- take place some time after 'Frame Toby' as well. It's certainly plausible that Packer never would have had a reason to go to the annex before, and that, perhaps, he had gotten curious about this horrible abomination to Michael Scott that is... Toby Flenderson. So it's really up to you, as the reader, I suppose... and actually, now that I think about it, I make references to Ryan and Kelly's relationship, so I suppose then this couldn't have happened before the Pilot episode (Ryan started as a temp the day the documentary crew came to DM). I'll say it's still up to you though.

But gah... sorry for all the notes! One last thing, this probably seems like a rather random setup... well, it is xD I put all of the characters from The Office onto a Notepad document and assigned them a number. Then, I went to a random number generator and selected two numbers... and I got Todd and Toby! Fun stuff, man, I was up to the challenge. Literally, the challenge. I'm also redwhitedresses on LiveJournal and I am trying to get involved with an Office fanfic writing community called office500. We get a challenge every week from the mod and have to write a fic that's between 100-1000 words on that prompt. I'm very shy though so xD Ah well. This week's challenge, as you can see above, was "Caught"... I did my best, haha, even if it isn't directly related.

Title taken from lyrics from a Hellogoodbye song (Baby, it's Fact)... because it was either that or 'Untitled' lol... D: Or dirt. But neither one of those are very attractive. And besides, Toby could feel pinned to whatever image Michael has of him that causes his hatred? Eh, something like that. Another open-ended thing for you to decide for yourself xD I should say, however, even though it's taken from a sort of... love-related song, this is, in no way, a slash fic, haha (I mean, I suppose it sort of could be, in a way, but no, not really).

Please enjoy!

-~-

**Pinned Terribly**

-~-

"How you doin', Flenderson?" Todd Packer sauntered exaggeratedly into the Annex, glancing around as though checking out a new apartment.

Toby smiled politely, though he immediately felt uneasy. This was strange. "Hey there, Packer… What's goin' on?"

"Not much," Packer confessed with a disappointed frown. "I haven't had much luck with the lady folk these days. But I bet a guy like you has to tell girls to take a ticket when they line up at your place. Am I right?" Toby chuckled quietly as he pretended to be reading a memo from Corporate. It was a silly mental image.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"

"Why? Are you queer?" It was abrupt, and Toby felt suddenly unpleasant at the question. He hadn't been expecting it, but he knew he should have been. After all, Packer was Michael Scott's best friend. He was always willing to get the dirt on somebody. Hell, he'd do it even if he weren't his best friend. But anyway, Michael was always trying to get the dirt on Toby, so, to Michael, this probably seemed like a pretty covert means of getting it... but the HR rep knew better.

"Uh, no, I'm not…" Things were suddenly getting awkward and Toby could no longer concentrate on what he was doing--he couldn't even fake working. Packer had walked closer and sat on top of Toby's desk, knocking off manila folders filled carefully with important documents. Toby sighed a little as the papers splattered every which way across the ground below Todd Packer's feet, but didn't bother to say or do anything about it. The other man wasn't paying much attention anyway, just carefully watching Toby's reactions to everything.

"Are you sure? So, if I kissed you, right now, on the lips, you're telling me that you wouldn't like it."

"Yeah, I guess I am, Todd." He remained cool and casual about it, and was careful not to sound too defensive, for that was just asking for the other man to continue prying.

But Packer nodded understandingly and glanced through the annex into the kitchen where Kelly was engaging in a long conversation with Pam. Packer was quite clearly staring at Kelly's ass, but Toby said nothing. He was just glad that Kelly was the one standing with her back to the annex.

"One more quick question, Flenderson," Packer started again, not once taking his eyes off of Kelly.

"Okay," Toby answered reluctantly, hoping it'd truly be the last question. Packer suddenly appeared very thoughtful and finally broke eye contact with Kelly's butt.

"If you could trade lives with _any_ of the other guys in this place… who would it be?"

Toby didn't miss a beat—"Jim Halpert."

"Interesting. Because I have a pretty good feeling that _he_'s queer, too. Yup. My queer detector goes off every time I look at the guy. I could set you two ladies up if you wanted."

"That's okay, Todd, I'm fine. I'm not… like that." Toby insisted, wondering when the other man would have to leave. He kept expecting Michael to show up and accuse him of kidnapping his friend. And actually, he was sort of counting on it to happen now.

"Yeah, whatever… I'm _sure_ you aren't." Todd Packer rolled his eyes and stood up, his shoes crushing Ryan and Kelly's latest relationship disclosure to HR. Toby didn't really care about it much anyway. "Well, I'd better go, Flenderson. I don't want Mike Scott to get all feminine on me and start wondering where the hell I'm at, you understand? I don't want to get caught back here talking to you, that wouldn't go over well, but I'm glad we could have this talk."

Toby didn't reply as the feeling wasn't quite mutual, and, within seconds, Todd Packer was gone. He pretended not to see the other man 'accidentally' brush his hands past Kelly's chest, but didn't move to reorganize all of his scattered papers until the other man had completely exited the kitchen. And then, after a few seconds of awkwardness, he could faintly hear Pam and Kelly start their conversation back up and this made him feel relieved. Of course, Pam didn't look entirely thrilled. Toby could relate. There were too many people to avoid in this office.

-~-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
